


Stained by You

by zebraljb



Series: Zebraljb's Sebwin Stories [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caught in the Rain, Dirty Talk, Good Samaritan, M/M, Sebwin, Wet Clothing, sex within a short time of meeting one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy's on his way home from work, running through the rain, when he comes upon someone in need of assistance.  He's surprised to see his gorgeous new neighbor...and even more surprised by what happens next.Sebastian, as always, is fancast as Richard Madden.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Male Character(s), Sebwin - Relationship
Series: Zebraljb's Sebwin Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656526
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Stained by You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Picture Is Worth 5,000 Miles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825195) by [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed). 



> Story inspired by the Darren Hayes song "Insatiable." You can find the video on YouTube.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” Eggsy stares out the window in dismay. “When did THIS start?” The rain pounds against the windows and he sighs. It’s summer, so it’s not a cold rain, but it won’t make his journey home any more enjoyable.

“About ten minutes ago,” Roxy says, coming up to lean her head against his shoulder. “Need an umbrella?”

“Dunno if it will even help. Raining fucking sideways, innit?” Eggsy sighs and removes his apron. “At least it’s when I’m leaving, not when I’m coming in.”

“Remind me how you got to leave at seven instead of staying until closing like you’re supposed to?” Charlie asks as he breezes by with a tray of glasses. “Oh, that’s right…because you’re sucking the manager’s dick every chance you get.”

“Fuck off, Charlie,” Roxy hisses. “And keep your voice down…this is a restaurant, not the pub where you hang out with your loser friends. Speaking of your loser friends, it’s because your boy Digby called out that Eggsy’s leaving early. He came in to open in Digby’s place and you know it.”

“It’s all right, Roxy…Charlie’s just jealous cuz I turned him down when he asked me to suck HIS puny excuse for a cock,” Eggsy tells her. He folds his apron and grabs his wallet and keys from the lockbox behind the bar. “And trust me…if I ever got around to sucking Harry’s dick? He’d enjoy it so much that I’d OWN the fucking place.”

“Well, you’ve definitely had enough experience in cocksucking to hone your talents, Unwin,” Charlie retorts.

“Shut up!” Roxy says frantically. “We have customers!”

“Is there a problem over here?” One of the owners appears out of nowhere. “Or was there a staff meeting scheduled that I’m not aware of? I thought you were done, Eggsy.”

“No, Merlin, no problem,” Eggsy says pleasantly. “Was just leaving. Night, Roxy baby.” He kisses her cheek, gives Charlie the two-finger salute, and sails out the door. 

Eggsy stops outside the restaurant and sighs, wincing up a the rain as it blows from every direction and soaks him through before he even leaves the property. He only lives a fifteen minute walk from work but he knows tonight it’s going to feel more like thirty. He takes a deep breath, holds his apron over his head, and starts walking as fast as he can. It’s useless to run; that will only soak his feet faster. 

By the time he turns onto his street and sees his building he’s completely soaked through. He breaks into a trot once he’s close, by now it doesn’t matter WHAT he does. A figure soon comes into focus in the hazy mass of earthbound liquid; Eggsy realizes it’s a man carrying a paper sack. Oh. Well, that’s not exactly accurate. The man WAS carrying a paper sack. The sack disintegrates and items go crashing and rolling onto the pavement. “Bloody fucking hell!” The man yells, squatting down to retrieve his cargo.

Eggsy continues trotting until he reaches the first item on the ground. A can of vegetables. He picks that up along with a head of lettuce (thankfully wrapped in plastic), stalks of celery (a loss), a few other cans, and a box of pasta (also a loss). He juggles everything in his arms and says to the man, “Is there anything else? I can’t really see.”

The man whirls around and drops everything he’s holding. “Fuck.” His eyes widen as he focuses on Eggsy’s face. “FUCK,” he repeats, this time more emphatically. “I…I guess this is it.” He squats down and picks everything up again.

“Good,” Eggsy whispers. He knows this man. This is his new neighbor, a man about his own age who moved in down the hall the month before. Eggsy’s never believed in love at first sight, but he knows LUST at first sight is a real thing, because his cock is perpetually hard every time he lays eyes on the man. They’ve never spoken; every time the man catches sight of Eggsy he seems to run the other direction. Well, maybe that’s an exaggeration, but it’s how it appears.

Eggsy follows him into the building and up the stairs to the second floor, their shoes squelching and hissing with every step. The man’s flat is the first one by the stairs, and he stops in front of the door. “Can…can I invite ye in for a cuppa?”

Christ, he’s Scottish. Scottish, with a beautiful body (currently outlined by soaking wet clothes), gorgeous blue eyes, and plush pillow lips that look absolutely delicious. “I wouldn’t want to put you out.”

“I insist…the least I can do after ye attempted to save my groceries.” The man unlocks his door, hesitates, and turns around. “M’not a serial killer, I promise. My name is Sebastian Murray.” He holds out a hand as best he can.

“Eggsy Unwin, and either am I.” Eggsy awkwardly shakes the hand.

“Good.” Sebastian smiles and Eggsy’s heart drops into his dick and inflates it.

Eggsy follows him into the flat, which is of course the exact size and shape of his own. Sebastian motions him into the tiny kitchen. He puts his things on the counter and Eggsy adds his own armful. “Looks like we got most of it,” Eggsy says finally.

“Aye, and what I lost can easily be replaced,” Sebastian says cheerfully. “Why don’t we dry off a bit before we have that cup of tea? My mam would kill me if I let my Good Samaritan die of pneumonia.” He looks Eggsy over. “We’re about the same size, I can loan ye some trousers and a vest.”

“Don’t go to any trouble,” Eggsy says weakly, but Sebastian’s already heading into the bedroom. Eggsy quickly follows but stops short in the doorway. “Bloody hell,” he whispers, staring at the giant four-poster bed. It takes up almost the entire bedroom, with gleaming wood and a gorgeous white gauze canopy, of all things.

Sebastian pulls a few towels from a box in the corner. “What…oh.” He blushes. “I know it’s pretty ridiculous…I barely have room to walk around it. But when I broke up with my boyfriend I absolutely refused to let him take this. He took everything else,” Sebastian mutters. “I paid for it, and I wanted it. It is incredibly comfortable, plus I like the aesthetic. Eventually I’ll have the room looking as good as the bed.” He hands over the towels. “Now for something to wear.” He bends over to dig through a drawer and Eggsy’s eyes are immediately drawn to the beautiful arse framed by soaking wet jeans. “Here.” Sebastian hands over a vest and pair of trakkies. “Just go in the bath…throw your things over the top of the shower.”

“Um, okay.” Eggsy goes down the hall to the bath and closes the door. He leans against, it, allowing his head to thump back. “Fucking Christ,” he moans quietly. Not only is Sebastian sinfully gorgeous, but he had a BOYFRIEND. He’s gay, or at least bi. Eggsy brings the vest to his nose and inhales, unfortunately smelling only laundry detergent and not Sebastian’s cologne. “You are an idiot,” he tells his reflection in the mirror. He quickly dries off as best he can and changes into Sebastian’s clothing. He figures Sebastian will understand if Eggsy wears his trakkies without pants underneath; Eggsy plans on taking the borrowed clothing home to wash anyway. He hangs everything up as best he can but has no room for the towels, and definitely no room for Sebastian’s own wet clothing.

Eggsy comes out with the towels and heads back toward Sebastian’s bedroom. “Hey, I wasn’t sure where to…” His words run out as he reaches the open door of the bedroom, where Sebastian is clad only in a pair of pine green boxer briefs. Eggsy can’t help but gape. Jesus, the man is gorgeous all over. Nice calves, strong thighs, an amazing arse, and when he turns toward the sound of Eggsy’s voice, Eggsy sees a nicely framed package in the tight pants. A strong chest covered by a light coat of hair. Eggsy’s eyes meet Sebastian’s. “Fuck, I’m sorry.” He turns away, ashamed at being caught. Doesn’t matter if he knows Sebastian likes men…doesn’t mean he has the right to ogle a man he met fifteen minutes ago.

He looks down at the floor, blushing furiously. He hears Sebastian’s bare feet pad across the hardwood floor before he sees them come into view. A finger reaches under Eggsy’s chin and lifts it up. “Quite all right, mate,” Sebastian murmurs. His eyes are dark and he licks at those beautiful lips “I consider it a compliment.” 

Before Eggsy realizes what’s happening those pillow lips are on his own and he lets out an embarrassing whimper. One of his hands rests at the base of Sebastian’s strong back, while the other rests on one of his biceps. Sebastian wraps an arm around him, pulling him close and gently stroking his face with the other hand. “Oh,” Eggsy says lamely when they finally come up for air.

“I’m…I’m sorry,” Sebastian murmurs, pulling back to look uncertainly into Eggsy’s eyes. When he realizes Eggsy’s not pulling away he leans his forehead against Eggsy’s. 

“Don’t apologize,” Eggsy replies, trying to figure out how this is his life. “I’m just a bit…surprised.”

Sebastian chuckles and an adorable blush fills his cheeks. “I promise I dinnae make a habit of inviting gorgeous men into my flat on a rainy night and encouraging them to take their clothes off.”

“You…you think I’m gorgeous?”

The smile fades. “My heart stopped the first time I laid eyes on ye, Eggsy. You were coming back from a run, wearing shorts and a tight vest. Your thighs…your ARSE…I was stunned. I wanted to talk to ye but I knew I’d just make a fool of myself…I’m not very good at talking with men I’m attracted to.”

“You’re doing pretty good right now,” Eggsy points out. Sebastian chuckles again and kisses the line of Eggsy’s jaw. “I noticed you, too,” Eggsy admits. “I wanted to introduce myself, but you seemed…afraid of me.”

“I told you I make a fool of myself.”

“Well, just for the record…” Eggsy kisses those luscious lips again. “I don’t make a habit of following sexy men into their apartments and barging into their bedrooms when they’re half-naked.”

“Well, I’m quite glad you barged into mine.” Sebastian kisses him again and suddenly they’re moving toward the large bed. Eggsy isn’t sure who starts walking first, but it doesn’t matter. They’re going there together. Sebastian takes the hem of the vest and slowly pulls it over Eggsy’s head. “Are ye sure?” He asks anxiously. “I don’t…I’m not…I’m flying by the seat of my pants here.”

“I like the seat of your pants.” Eggsy reaches around and kneads Sebastian’s arse a bit, causing him to moan. “And I understand what you’re saying. I don’t normally jump in this fast, either, but I’m sure. Very sure.”

“Good.” Sebastian kisses his lips, his cheek, his jaw, his throat. He nibbles along Eggsy’s shoulder blade and he can only hold on for dear life. Sebastian’s lips move down his chest, tongue swirling around each nipple before sucking it into his warm mouth. Eggsy hisses, gently tugging at Sebastian’s thick hair. “I like that,” Sebastian murmurs, and Eggsy tugs harder. 

Sebastian’s hands slide up Eggsy’s chest to pinch at the damp nipples. “I like THAT,” Eggsy gasps, and Sebastian grins.

Sebastian slowly sits on the edge of the bed and kisses down to Eggsy’s stomach. He slowly pushes at the trakkies, causing them to puddle at Eggsy’s feet. “Oh, fucking hell,” Sebastian moans. “I didn’t realize…”

“My pants were soaked,” Eggsy reminds him.

Sebastian rests his head on Eggsy’s stomach and curves his hands around the top of Eggsy’s legs. He ever-so-slowly drags his palms down Eggsy’s thighs. “Your legs are a work of art.”

“I run a lot…do squats,” Eggsy says, feeling like an idiot.

“Your hard work has paid off.” Then Sebastian’s tongue is swirling around one of his hip bones and Eggsy loses the ability to form words.

Sebastian’s fingernails trail up and down the back of Eggsy’s thighs as his kisses move lower and closer to the inside of Eggsy’s legs. Eggsy finally guides him back up by two hands in his hair. He gives Sebastian a hard kiss. “You’re literally making my knees weak,” he says, and Sebastian grins.

“Quite the compliment.” He looks toward the windows. “Rain’s done,” he says suddenly. He walks around the bed and opens two windows. A cool breeze rushes into the room, making the white canopy dance. He then proceeds to remove his boxer briefs, eyes never leaving Eggsy’s face. He slowly crawls across the bed and Eggsy eagerly tumbles down to join him. He pushes Sebastian onto his back and covers Sebastian’s body with his own.

“What do you like?” Eggsy asks, starting his own exploration of Sebastian’s body. He spends a good amount of time in the divot of Sebastian’s collarbone. His hand slides up through the lovely fur of Sebastian’s chest, the pad of his thumb making slow circles over a nipple.

“Oh, fuck, I don’t care, as long as ye dinnae stop touching me,” Sebastian gasps. His hands dig into Eggsy’s back as his eyes flutter closed.

“Well, I don’t really have a preference,” Eggsy murmurs. He rolls to the side a bit so he can continue to touch Sebastian but get a good look at him as well. His cock is gorgeous, of course; thick, long, and already starting to drip. Eggsy slowly draws a finger down its length and starts to gently stroke.

“You…you expect me to think while you’re doing that, ye evil bastard?” Sebastian hisses. He fists a hand in Eggsy’s hair and pulls him in for a kiss. “I enjoy both as well, but I think…I think tonight I’d really like ye to fuck me.”

“Jesus,” Eggsy groans, burying his face in Sebastian’s shoulder. “Your mouth…your voice.”

“Oh?” Sebastian asks with a grin. “So…you’re saying that if I was to tell ye that I would really like this beautiful dick of yours…” Sebastian slides a palm over it. “…deep inside my arse, you’d like the sound of that?”

“I don’t think I’m the evil one here.” Eggsy rolls over him and holds himself up on his elbows. that. I think I like the sound of everything you say.”

“Good…because I like to talk in bed.”

But they both seem to find this an appropriate place to stop talking, because soon the only sounds are their labored breathing, the sucking and licking of mouths and tongues, and some traffic noises from the street below. Eggsy eagerly settles himself between Sebastian’s legs and smiles into Sebastian’s skin as a leg moves up over his shoulder. Sebastian groans as Eggsy slides his mouth over the hard cock in front of him, and he eagerly bucks up his hips when Eggsy slips his hands under his arse. Sebastian fills his mouth perfectly, his cock just long enough to hit the back of Eggsy’s throat when he eventually gets him all the way in. Sebastian practically sobs, arching up and yanking at Eggsy’s hair.

“Lube and condoms?” Eggsy finally asks.

“They’re…” Sebastian looks at the nightstand by the bed. “Fuck me.”

“Working on it,” Eggsy teases, but Sebastian’s gently pushing him aside and hopping out of bed.

He starts digging through boxes, finally pulling a sack from a tub with a triumphant wave of his hand. “Thank Christ. How embarrassing would THAT have been?” Sebastian hurries back to the bed.

“We would have just gotten creative tonight, and saved that for another time,” Eggsy promises him.

“Ye…ye want there to be another time?” Sebastian says, looking down at Eggsy and biting his bottom lip.

“Well, uh, yeah, I…um…”

Sebastian pounces, tossing the supplies onto the bed as he kisses Eggsy hard and fast. “Fuck, you’re amazing.” 

Eggsy doesn’t try to get particulars, just smiles into Sebastian’s mouth and rolls him over again. “I try,” he says, sliding down Sebastian’s body again.

Sebastian’s comment about liking to talk in bed apparently is not an exaggeration. By the time Eggsy has a finger inside Sebastian is absolutely begging. “Fuck…oh fuck, Eggsy, yeah…just…oh JESUS I cannot wait to have your dick inside me…gonna feel so fucking GOOD. Get your big prick inside me, roll you over and fucking RIDE you,” Sebastian gasps. 

“Jesus Christ,” Eggsy manages, biting the inside of Sebastian’s thigh as he works a second finger in.

“Gonna make you feel so good, Eggsy…gonna get us fucking evicted because you’ll be screaming my name so fucking loud.” Sebastian grinds down onto Eggsy’s fingers, his dick dripping onto his own stomach.

“The mouth on you…fuck, I love it.” Eggsy pulls away and tosses the condom onto Sebastian’s stomach. Sebastian grins up at him and opens the package. “Gonna help a man out?”

“Gladly,” Sebastian says. He slowly works the condom onto Eggsy’s throbbing cock and slathers lube over top.

“You’re teasing me.” Eggsy can only watch as the slender fingers work over him.

“Now why would I want to do that?” Sebastian asks with a wink. 

Eggsy spreads Sebastian’s legs as he leans forward and brings one of Sebastian’s knees up over his shoulder. He gently kisses the sensitive skin on the inside of that knee. “I suppose I will have to tease right back.” Eggsy takes his cock in hand and barely presses the head inside.

“Oh, you fucking bastard.” Sebastian slides his leg down, digs his heels into the back of Eggsy’s legs, and all but topples him forward.

“You got the fucking part right,” Eggsy murmurs, and then stops talking.

They both stop talking. Eggsy presses forward, moving deeper with each thrust. Sebastian pants, urging him on with a lift of his arse, a twist of his hips. Sweat drips from Eggsy’s chin onto Sebastian’s chest but he doesn’t seem to mind. One of Sebastian’s hands slides up to cup Eggsy’s wet face and Eggsy turns his head to bite the meat of Sebastian’s thumb. Sebastian growls, wriggles a bit, and suddenly he’s flipping Eggsy over.

“I told ye I was going to ride ye until ye screamed,” Sebastian whispers, and he focuses all his energy on doing just that. His abdominal muscles and thighs are stronger than Eggsy expected, and soon he’s holding on for dear life as Sebastian writhes on top of him.

“Seb…I mean Sebastian…”

“Call me Seb…I like that,” Sebastian pants.

“Seb…oh fuck…I’m not gonna be able to…” Eggsy says. The orgasm is growing and he does his best to hold it back.

“Look at me, Eggsy…fucking look at me…” Sebastian begins to stroke himself, his steel blue gaze locking on Eggsy’s face.

“Seb…I…” Eggsy’s hands dig into Sebastian’s hips as he thrusts up.

“That’s right…shove that monster dick inside me…fuck the come right out of me…” Sebastian lets his head fall back on Eggsy’s stomach as he comes.

“Fuck…” Eggsy snarls, shoving up into Sebastian once more.

Sebastian holds himself up with his palms on Eggsy’s chest before slowly rolling off and flopping onto his back. The only sound is their panting breaths, the only movement the heave of their chests…until a sudden gust of wind pushes through the windows, sending the gauze curtains of the bed dancing in the air. One piece of fabric comes to rest over their bodies, sticking to the sweat of Sebastian’s chest hair and the glue of Sebastian’s come on Eggsy’s abdomen. They look at the fabric, look at each other, and burst out laughing.

“Guess I’m doing some laundry tomorrow,” Sebastian says with a grin, peeling the fabric away and letting it fall into place. “That’s fairly disgusting.”

“Can honestly say that’s never happened to me before,” Eggsy adds.

Sebastian turns onto his side and leans on one elbow. “This has never happened to me before,” he confides almost shyly, running a finger up and down Eggsy’s arm. “Bringing someone to bed within an hour of knowing their name.”

“Try thirty minutes,” Eggsy teases, but he gives Sebastian a warm smile. “Me either.”

“I feel like we should try to get to know each other better,” Sebastian says. “What do ye do when you’re not modeling?”

Eggsy gapes at him. “Modeling?”

“Well, yes. You’re bloody gorgeous, and I saw ye get your mail one day…ye had a lot of photo envelopes in your hands, some larger prints. I just figured…”

“Wow. No one has EVER taken me for a model before.” Eggsy is incredibly flattered. “I hate to disappoint you, but I ain’t nowhere close to a model. Those were pictures from my little sister’s birthday. I had a bunch blown up to make into a collage for my mum. I’m…I’m just a waiter.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Sebastian says immediately. “I think I feel a bit better knowing you’re not on a magazine cover somewhere. Makes you more attainable.” 

He look so adorable that Eggsy has to kiss him. “What about you?”

“Definitely not a supermodel, or a waiter. I work for my uncle in his computer store. Rebuild computers, find viruses, do customer support calls. Horribly exciting.”

“So you’re smart.” Eggsy frowns. He’s not exactly brilliant when it comes to technology.

“Hardly, but if it makes you feel better, you can be the beauty, and I can be the brains.”

“I think you’re way off, mate. You’re the beauty AND the brains,” Eggsy says, and this time Sebastian kisses HIM, a long tender kiss that takes Eggsy’s breath away. “You know, I never got that cup of tea.” He’s mortified when his stomach growls. “Sorry…was at work since half-nine this morning…had to open the restaurant. Didn’t get a chance to eat.”

“Why don’t we clean up, get dressed, and go for a bite? My treat.”

Eggsy stares up at Sebastian. “Are you asking me on a date, Mr. Murray?”

“Yes, Mr. Unwin…I do believe I am.”

“I accept.” Eggsy pulls him down for another kiss. “Always heard you’d get some sort of repayment when you helped someone…guess this is what I get for being your Good Samaritan, yeah?”

“This was just repayment for helping me pick up my groceries. Imagine what’s in store for ye after ye help me take down the canopy and wash it?”

“Can’t wait,” Eggsy says with a grin, wrapping himself around Sebastian and kissing him again.


End file.
